La niñera
by You are the only exception17
Summary: Jasper Hale es el empresario mas importante de Forks, tan importante que no puede pasar tiempo con su hijos, por eso decide contratar una niñera, pero ellos las espantan, pero todo eso cambia cuando Alice Cullen entra el vida de el y la de sus hijos.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Crepúsculo, no son míos

Jasper pv:

Estaba muy molesto con mis hijos, la razón era que en una semana hicieron renunciar a 10 niñeras y cuando decía mi apellido, las niñeras no querían venir a mi casa, porque no se querían enfrentar a las 7 "maravillas", asi le decían a mis hijos. Odiaba dejarlo solos, pero no podía faltar a mi trabajo y por eso creí que lo mejor sería encontrar una niñera para ellos, pero hasta ahora no hay ninguna niñera que dure más de 2 horas en mi casa. Mi hermana Rosalie me dijo que me iba a ayudar a encontrar una niñera perfecta, espero que tenga razón.

Rosalie pv:

Había encontrado a la niñera perfecta para mis amados sobrinos, aunque eran terribles, los quería mucho, ellos sufrieron mucho cuando María los abandono, después de eso Jasper se refugió en su trabajo y no pasó mucho tiempo con ellos, Bella y Riley tienen que hacer de padre y de madre porque sus otros hermanos son muy chiquitos. Pero después de que entreviste a Alice, me di cuenta que ella era la niñera que necesitaban mis sobrinos.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Crepúsculo, no son míos

* * *

Alice pv:

Estaba emocionada, hoy era mi primer día de trabajo y aunque hace mucho que no cuido niños, igual me emocionaba hacerlo. Me levante temprano de la cama, me di un baño, me cambie y después le prepare el desayuno a mis hermanos. Cuando ya había terminado, agarre las llaves de mi casa, después me subí a mi bicicleta y fui hasta la dirección de mi nuevo trabajo. Cuando llegue la chica que me había contratado me estaba esperando.

-Hola- le dije, cuando me baje de mi bici y ella miro el reloj

-Me alegro de que seas puntual- me dijo con una sonrisa -¿Estas preparada para conocer a mis sobrinos?- yo asentí con la cabeza

Jasper pv:

Cuando habíamos terminado de desayunar, escuche la voz de mi hermana, mis hijos fruncieron el ceño, estaban enojados con Rosalie, porque ella les había conseguido una niñera

-Chicos- les dije y ellos me miraron -quiero que esta niñera dure mas de una hora- todos sonrieron y asintieron la cabeza, esperaba que esta niñera dure mas de una hora. Cuando salimos del comedor, vi que mi hermana Rosalie estaba hablando con una chica, parecía de 15 años, tenia el pelo negro y corto, apuntaba a diferentes direcciones, era bajita y tenia facciones muy finas. Inmediatamente mire a Rosalie y fruncí el ceño, había traído mujeres mas grandes que ella y no pudieron durar mas de una hora, no creo que esta chica pueda con mis hijos

-Alice- dijo Rosalie - el es mi hermano- dijo y me presento, yo estire mi mano y ella la acepto, para ser chica era muy educada, por lo menos me doy cuenta que sus padres la educaron bien.

-Mucho gusto Alice- le dijo

\- Lo mismo digo señor- el me dijo y le hice una seña con la cabeza a mi hermana para que hablemos a solas

Alice pv:

Despues de que Jasper y su hermana se fueron, los chicos me sonrieron y se miraron. Uno de los chicas que estaban ahi, se levanto de donde estaba sentada y se acerco a mi.

-Hola mi nombre es Bella- dijo una chica que tenia a upa un chico mas pequeño - el es mi hermano mayor Riley, ellos son Jane y Alec, Leah James y el es Seth - Seth me hizo una seña -Es mudo- dijo Bella , yo le hice una seña y el me sonrio

Riley pv:

Cuando Bella nos presento a todos, me sorprendi que Seth le habia sonreido a ella, no era muy agradable con las personas que no conocia, tambien vi que Alice le hizo una seña y el sonrio. Jane y yo nos miramos, en especial, cuando Seth estiro sus brazos para que Alice lo agarre y ella lo hizo. Eso significa que a Seth le habia agradado Alice.

Jasper pv:

Cuando fuimos hacia mi despacho, yo mire a Rosalie

-Rosalie, sabes que te quiero, pero tu me dijiste que encontraste a la niñera perfecta y me traes una nena de 15 años - le dije molesto

-No tiene 15 años - dijo Rosalie - tiene 23 años y confía en mi, ella es la niñera perfecta- dijo mi hermana y se cruzo de brazos. Le iba a decir algo, pero escuche demasiado silencio en la sala de estar, los dos salimos del despacho preocupados, entonces vi algo que me sorprendió Seth, estaba en los brazos de Alice y los chicos la miraban de forma extraño. Creo que le podría dar una oportunidad a Rosalie, mientras tanto busco una verdadera niñera pare ellos.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Crepúsculo, no son míos

Jasper pv:

Después de que mis hijos fueron presentados con la niñera, yo me fui a trabajar, ellos no iban a ir al colegio hoy, como Rosalie la trajo temprano, los deje faltar para saber si puede durar más de una hora, con ellos. Mi hermana y yo nos fuimos de mi casa y fuimos a la empresa.

Alice pv:

Después de que Jasper y Rosalie se habían ido a trabajar, el chico llamado Riley se me acerco con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Escucha Alice, hemos logrado conseguir que más de 10 niñeras se fueran, en menos de una semana, asi que puedes irte por las buenas o irte por las malas- me dijo Riley.

-¿y cómo serian esas opciones?- le pregunte

-Por las buenas seria, agarrando tu bolso e irte y la mala seria enfrentándote a las 7 "Maravillas"- dijo un chico llamado James

-Escuchen chicos, yo necesito este trabajo, y no me iré- le dije

-Entonces prepárate- dijo Riley y levanto la ceja

Riley pv:

¿Quién se creía que era esta niñera? Ella no nos conocía, pero pronto nos iba a conocer y se arrepentiría de no haberse ido por las buenas. Cuando Seth se llevo a la niñera a la cocina, yo mire a Jane.

-¿Tienes preparado eso?- le pregunte, ella sonrió y asintió la cabeza –James tu ayúdala- Ambos subieron las escaleras –Leah ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- ella asintió la cabeza

-Riley- dijo Bella en tono de regaño

-No te metas, Bella- le dije enojado, ella era la única de nosotros, que siempre trataba de evitar de que no le hagamos bromas, pero nosotros siempre conseguimos que ella no pueda hacer nada.

Alice pv:

Seth y yo fuimos a la cocina y el se sentó en una silla, vi que los chicos estaban desayunando cuando yo llegue, le corte lo que iba a comer de desayuno y el empezó a comer. No entiendo porque eso chicos me trataron mal, todavía no me conocían, pero tratare de que les caiga bien. También me di cuenta que, el Sr Jasper no pasaba mucho tiempo con sus hijos y tampoco vi que había una madre. Tal vez ella trabaja de la misma forma que Jasper y por eso no estaba en la casa. Cuando Seth había terminado de comer, levante todos los platos, para lavarlo, cuando escuche un ruido, salí de la cocina y vi que un chico y una chica estaban peleando, pero fuertemente, yo los separe y uno de ellos se fue corriendo para un lado y el otro se fue corriendo para el otro lado. Los seguí, pero entonces sentí algo espeso, abrí los ojos y mire para arriba, ahí vi que el chico que se llamaba James, tenía un balde y él se estaba riendo por lo que había hecho. Yo me seque los ojos y fui a la cocina, entonces sentí algo frio.

-Para que se te quite lo espeso- me dijo Riley con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Riley pv:

Después de que le hicimos esas 2 bromas a Alice, Seth y Bella la sacaron de la cocina, yo le sonreí a James y Jane. En eso vino Leah corriendo con una sonrisa.

-Ya le corte el agua caliente- dijo Leah y todos chocamos nuestras palmas. Ahora estaba seguro de que Alice se iría de la casa, si o si.

Alice pv:

Bella fue muy amable de prestarme su baño, para que me bañe, tenía la suerte de que había llevado un poco de ropa, por las dudas que me manche, jugando con ellos. Mientras me bañaba, sentí que el agua se helo y a mí me empezó a dar frio, me bañe rápidamente y me cambie de ropa. Cuando salí, me tuve que poner la misma ropa que llevaba puesta, porque alguien había agarrado mi ropa.

Jasper pv:

No podía estar mucho tiempo en la oficina, me preocupaba esa chica, sabía lo que eran capaz de hacer mis hijos y ella parecía tan chiquita e inocente, que me dio pena de lo que serian capaz de hacer. Mi hermana noto mi incomodidad, porque me miro y levanto la vista

-Mejor ve a tu casa- me dijo, yo le sonreí y salí de la oficina.

Alice pv:

Después de que encontré mi ropa, estaba toda sucia y revolcada por el barro, guarde mi ropa en el bolso y ellos me miraron, excepto Seth y Bella que me miraban verdaderamente apenados por lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Te rindes Alice?- me pregunto Riley. Le estaba por contestar, cuando en ese momento, se abre la puerta y entra Jasper, el me mira y después mira a sus hijos.

-Duro más de 1 hora- dijo Jane y sonrieron, el sacudió la cabeza y me miro

-Te llevo a tu casa- yo asentí la cabeza y salimos de la casa.

Jasper pv:

Sabía que mi presentimiento era real, pero admito que no creí que esta chica durara tanto tiempo. La casa de Alice estaba cerca, asi que cuando llegamos, yo la mire.

-Lo siento, Alice- le dije –Me hubiera gustado que dures más tiempo-

-¿Más tiempo?- le pregunte

-Si, me gustaría de que dure más tiempo de cuidar a mis hijos- le dije

-Yo aun no me rindo- Alice me dijo y salió de mi auto, para entrar a su departamento. Tengo que admitir que esa chica tiene coraje, hasta ahora ninguna niñera me había dicho eso. No le voy a decir a mis hijos, tienen que aprender que no siempre es lo que ellos quieren.

Alice pv:

Cuando entre a mi departamento Edward y Emmett me miraron

-¿Alice, que paso?- me pregunto Emmett

-Nada que no se pueda solucionar- le dije con una sonrisa y fui a mi habitación. Cuando era más chica, mis hermanos y yo también hicimos lo mismo con varias niñeras, asi que esto no debería sorprenderme. Pero ahora sé lo que son capaces de hacer estos niños y no me rendiría tan fácilmente.

Jasper pv:

Cuando volví a mi casa, estaba todo limpio y perfecto parecía que mis hijos nunca hicieron alguna broma a la niñera, la sorpresa que se llevarían, cuando se den cuenta de que ella volvería mañana, esperaba que lo hiciera. Después de ver que todo estaba arreglado, volví a mi empresa para seguir trabajando con Rosalie en nuestro proyecto.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Crepúsculo, no son míos

Jasper pv:

Al día siguiente, cuando me desperté, me levante de la cama, me prepare para ir al trabajo y después me dirigí a la cocina. Cuando entre vi que ellos estaban desayunando, para después ir al instituto. Ryley se reía con sus hermanos, por las bromas que le hicieron a Alice, yo decidí no prestar atención y me senté con ellos a desayunar, decidí solamente tomar café.

-¿Quién va a cuidar a Seth?- me pregunto Bella, mientras tomaba mi café.

-Lo llevare al trabajo- le dije, todos asintieron la cabeza y siguieron hablando de otra cosa. Cuando todos terminaron de desayunar, el chofer se llevo a los chicos a la escuela y yo espere que venga Alice para después ir al trabajo, no quería dejar solo a Seth.

Alice pv:

Cuando me levante, me di un baño y después me arregle para ir a mi trabajo. Emmett, ni Edward querían que vaya, después de que se enteraron lo que me hicieron esos chicos, tenía miedo que me hagan algo peor, pero no los obedecí y decidí ir igual. Fui caminando de mi departamento, hasta la casa de los Hale, cuando llegue toque el timbre y el abrió la puerta, yo pase a la casa.

-Gracias por venir- me dijo –Creí que se había arrepentido-

-Le dije que no lo iba a hacer- le dije con una sonrisa, en ese momento entra Seth al comedor, el me ve y viene corriendo hacia mí, lo levante del suelo y el puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, después me dio un beso en el cachete.

-Le agradas- me dijo Jasper –Hace mucho que no lo veía sonreir de esa forma- Jasper beso la cabeza de Seth y después agarro su maletín para salir de la casa. Me di cuenta que Seth lo miro con tristeza, lo baje al piso y después tomo mi mano fuimos a la sala de estar y empezamos a jugar.

Rosalie pv:

Cuando Jasper entro a la empresa, me sorprendí, pensé que iba a venir con mi sobrino, pero no fue asi

-¿Por qué no vino contigo Seth?- le pregunte

-Alice lo está cuidando- el me dijo y yo levante la ceja- Aunque no lo creía al principio, te tengo que decir que tenias razón- Rosalie sonrió con su sonrisa engreída y empezamos a trabajar, me alegraba que Alice volviera, pero no sabía cómo sería la reacción de mis hijos.

Riley pv:

Bella y yo salimos temprano del instituto, fuimos directamente a mi casa, volvimos a casa en mi auto, cuando llegamos, entramos a mi casa y me sorprendió cuando vi que Alice, la niñera estaba sentada en el sofá y Seth tenía apoyada su cabeza en su regazo. Bella y yo nos miramos, yo no podía creerlo, ninguna de las niñeras volvía después de que le hicimos las bromas. No pude evitar fruncir el ceño.

-Hola Alice- dijo Bella con una sonrisa, yo rodee mis ojos. Seth se despertó, cuando la traidora de mi hermana saludo a la niñera.

-Veo que no te rindes- le dije enojado

-Te dije que necesitaba el trabajo y no me rendiré- me dijo Alice, yo rodee mis ojos y decidí irme a mi habitación, necesitaba estar solo y pensar.

Alice pv:

Cuando Ryley subió las escaleras, Bella me sonrió mientras levantaba a Seth del sillon.

-Déjalo ya se le pasara – me dijo Bella– tu no le molestas, solo que no acepta algunas cosas y no sabe cómo expresarlo, entonces se las agarra con las personas que no tienen nada que ver- yo le devolví la sonrisa. No sé por qué razón Riley es de esa forma, pero esperare ganar su confianza y averiguar qué es lo que le pasa, tal vez pueda ayudarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Twilight, no son mios

* * *

Riley pv:

Estaba en mi habitación tocando la guitarra, cuando alguien toco la puerta, me levante de mi cama y abrí la puerta de mi habitación, creí que era mi hermana que quería retarme porque trate mal a la niñera, pero me equivoque era Alice.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte molesto.

-Quiero hablar contigo- ella me dijo.

-Ya soy demasiado grande como para que una desconocida me tenga que decir cómo debo comportarme- le dije –tú no eres mi madre-

-Lo sé- ella me dijo –no quiero ser tu madre, solo quiero saber que hice para que me trates mal-

Alice pv:

Cuando le hice esa pregunta, el me miro, después se sentó en la cama y yo me acerque a él.

-No eres tu- el me dijo –Solo que-

-¿Que?- le pregunte –puedes decirme, dicen que es bueno hablar con alguien cuando se siente triste o enojado-

-Me molesta que a mi padre no les importe saber nada de nosotros- el dijo –siempre está ocupado con sus empresas y cuando no está sale con mujeres y vuelve al otro día-

Mientras él decía eso, vi que lagrimas se le formaron en su rostro, aunque trataba de ocultarlo para que yo no lo vea.

-El no sabe cuando Seth dijo su primera palabra, tampoco sabe cuando Leah se cayó de su bicicleta- el me dijo –el no sabe nada y no le importa saberlo, pero es algo que tú no puedes entender, tu tuviste a tus padres siempre-

-Ahí te equivocas- le dije y él me miro – Mi padre se fue cuando mi hermano menor tenía 1 año, nunca más supe mas de él, mi madre se quedo sola, porque su familia le dio la espalda cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada de mi hermano mayor, pero cuando Edward tenía 2 años, ella conoció a un hombre maravilloso y él se hizo cargo de nosotros, nosotros vivimos en la casa de un hermano de Carlisle hasta que Emmett cumplió los 18 años y nos mudamos a un alquiler que él podía pagar y yo trabajo desde los 12 años para ayudarlos, asi que se cómo se siente.-

-Perdón- el me dijo –no lo sabía-

-No importa- le dije –ya sé que no vas a ser mi amigo, por lo que te conté, pero tal vez podemos empezar de cero-

-¿Empezar de cero? – El me pregunto.

-Si- le dije –Mi nombre es Alice Cullen, soy tu niñera-

-Riley Ethan Hale, el mayor de tus pesadillas- el me dijo y estrechamos nuestras manos.

-Ahora lávate esa carita- le dije –y vamos abajo que en cualquier momento vienen tus hermanos y deben tener hambre-

-Ahí voy- el me dijo.

Me dirigí a la puerta, pero entonces Riley me llamo y yo me di la vuelta y lo mire.

-Gracias- el me dijo.

-No hay problema- le dije y le guiñe un ojo.

El me sonrió y después salí de su habitación para bajar por las escaleras e ir a la cocina, para ayudarle a Bella a preparar la comida de sus hermanos y la de ella.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Twilight, no son mios

* * *

Alice PV:

Cuando la comida estaba hecha, los hermanos de Bella llegaron, me di cuenta se sorprendieron cuando me vieron, mientras ellos comían, no dejaban de mirarme y me sentí un poco extraña mientras hacían eso. Decidí dejar que coman ellos y yo fui a jugar con Seth.

Riley PV:

Después que Alice se fue a jugar con Seth, mis hermanos me miraron curiosamente.

-¿Qué le vamos a hacer ahora?- me pregunto Jane.

-Nada- dije.

Cuando dije eso todos me miraron, hasta Bella me miro sorprendida.

-Vamos a darle tregua- le dije.

-¿Seguro?- pregunto Jane.

-Si- le dije.

Me di cuenta que ellos estaban sorprendidos por lo que había dicho, era la primera vez que no quería molestar a una niñera, hasta que ella misma se vaya, pero por alguna razón se que ella es diferente, no sé lo que es, pero sé que es diferente a las otras niñeras.

Además me di cuenta que es buena con Seth y es la primera vez que mi hermano menor tiene confianza en alguien que no es de la familia, es muy tímido cuando entra una nueva niñera en la casa y cuando Alice apareció el inmediatamente le dio confianza a Alice y le gusta pasar tiempo con ella.

Además esa conversación que tuve con Alice, me hizo bien pude desahogarme todo lo que tenia dentro de mi corazón y por fin estaba más tranquilo, ahora por fin intentaría llevarme bien con Alice.

Cuando terminamos de comer, cada uno de los chicos, se fue a su habitación a hacer su tarea y yo fui a mi habitación, lo único que quería hacer en este momento era dormir, porque estaba cansado física y emocionalmente por lo que había pasado el día de hoy. Por primera vez me en mi vida me sentí libre y eso me hacía sentir mejor.

Sé que algún día, voy a ser capaz de decirle lo que ciento a mi padre para que entienda porque estoy tan enojado siempre y que no es rebeldía sola que estoy dolido porque él no le interesa nada de nosotros.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Twilight, no son mios

* * *

Jasper PV:

Me sorprendí gratamente, cuando volví a mi casa y todo estaba tranquilo, parece que ninguno de mis hijos le volvió hacer bromas el día de hoy en la niñera. Después que llegue y me relajo un poco Alice se fue a su casa, le había ofrecido que venga a vivir aquí, pero ella me dijo que no. Seguramente ella tiene su pareja en su casa esperándola. Pero eso no debía importarme, porque solo es la niñera de mis hijos. Después que Alice se fue yo fui a mi oficina a seguir con el trabajo que me quedaba pendiente.

Bella PV:

Me molesta que nuestro padre nos ignore, pero después me acostumbre, cuando que nuestra madre se fue, el ya no era lo mismo, el se volvió frió con nosotros. En vez de apoyarnos y decirnos que todo iba a estar bien. Después que habíamos comido, me fui a dar una ducha y despues le ayude a Riley a acostar a nuestros hermanos, para después ir a dormir.

Alice PV:

Cuando llegue a mi casa, mis hermanos ya habían preparado la cena, mientras ellos ponían la mesa, yo me di una ducha rápida y después me puse mi pijama, para bajar a comer.

-¿Como te fue con los Monstruos?- me pregunto Edawrd.

-No le digas así- le dije molesta -Ellos no tienen la culpa que su padre no le preste atención-

Ninguno de mis hermano dijo algo acerca del asunto y hablamos de lo que había pasado en nuestro día. Cuando terminamos de comer, lave los platos, le ayude con su tarea a Edward y después me fui a mi habitación a leer un libro y después leer, sabia que de apoco iba a ganarme la confianza de los hijos de Jasper, ellos no son malos, el problema es que fueron lastimados por su madre y no quieren que vuelva a pasar. Pero se que con el tiempo iba a tener una buena relación con ellos.


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de Twilight, no son mios

* * *

Alice PV:

Las primeras semanas habían pasado bastante bien, ya me llevaba un poco mejor con los chicos, pero algunas veces seguían haciéndome bromas, pero eran inocentes y algunas veces eran graciosas. Hoy tenia que ser mi día libre, pero el Sr Jasper me pidió que trabaje hoy porque iba a haber una fiesta muy importante y tenia que cuidar a los niños.

Ellos estaban desayunando, mientras que yo tenia a Seth entre mis brazos. Desde que lo conocí sentí una conexión especial con el y parece que el siente lo mismo que yo. A ninguno de ellos le gustaba la fiesta que iban a hacer, cuando me dijeron como iba a ser, tengo que admitir que era bastante aburrida. Seth me hizo unas señas y yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Eres la única persona que entiende lo que dice mi hermano- dijo Alec.

-Si quieren les enseño las señas, para que puedan hablar con el no es muy difícil- le dije.

Seth me sonrió y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, nuestro momento fue interrumpido, porque en ese momento la puerta se abrió y una mujer rubia, alta y bastante llamativa entro sonriendo.

-Hola Mis Amores- ella dijo.

Todos los niños, pusieron sus ojos cuando ella los llamo así. Ella me miro de arriba a abajo, pero no me presto demasiada atención y se dirigió a los niños.

-¿Que haces aquí, Lucy?- pregunto Riley.

-Su padre me envió para que les traiga los trajes y los vestidos para esta noche- dijo ella -Tienen que probárselos-

-Íbamos a comprar con la Tia Rose- dijo Leah.

-Ella esta ocupada en cosas mas importantes y yo les traje los vestidos- dijo ella -Así que dejen de comer y vístanse-

-Yo los ayudare a vestirse- dije -Si quiere puede irse-

-¿Tu quien eres para hablarme en ese tono?- pregunto ella.

-Soy su niñera- le dije.

-Les duro una niñera mas de unas horas, eso es increíble- dijo ella -Me voy porque tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer-

Después de que ella dijo eso, se fue y el mayor domo la acompaño hasta la puerta.

-¿Quien es?- les pregunte.

-La secretaria de mi padre- dijo Bella.

-Que esta muy enamorada de mi padre, por eso es tan servicial con el- dijo Jane.

-Quiero ver los vestidos- dijo Leah emocionada.

Cuando ellos terminaron de desayunar, fuimos al salón, cada una busco un gran paquete que tenia su nombre. Los trajes eran bonitos, pero los vestidos eran horribles, parecían pasados de moda y viejos. Ellos se miraron y se fueron a probar los vestidos. Cuando las niñas salieron sinceramente no sabia si reírme o llorar, todos estaban igual que yo.

-Estos vestidos son horribles- dijo molesta Leah

-Vamos a hacer el hazme reír de la fiesta- dijo Jane.

-No lo van a hacer- les dije y ellas me miraron -¿ Confían en mi?-

-Si- dijo Bella.

Jane y Leah se miraron por unos segundos y después asintieron con la cabeza. Inmediatamente sonreí, sabia quien era la persona que podía ayudarme.

Jasper PV:

Estaba todo listo para la fiesta, cuando llegue a mi casa, vi que Alice estaba jugando con Seth, mientras que mis hijos estaban arreglándose. Espero que Lucy haya elegido bonitos vestidos para mis hijas, yo confió en su buen gusto. Después de que me di una larga ducha y me vestí, los invitados empezaron a llegar. El Mayordomo fue a buscar a mis hijos.

Cuando aparecieron mis hijas quede sin palabras, estaban hermosas, aunque usaban vestidos cortos, estaban muy hermosas.

-Están hermosas- dije.

-Estamos hermosas por Alice- dijo Bella.

Inmediatamente mire a Alice y volví a quedar sin palabras, admito que Alice es una mujer muy atractiva, decidí no pensar en eso y fui a darle la bienvenida a los invitados.

Bella PV:

Me sorprendí gratamente cuando mi padre nos dijo que estábamos hermosas, el nunca fue de expresar sus sentimientos y sonreí cuando el dijo eso. Nunca me había animado a usar vestido y me alegro que Alice me había ayudado a elegir algo lindo para mi. La fiesta era aburrida y lamentablemente teníamos que ser buenos es una fiesta de negocios de mi padre y el tiene que mostrar que somos la familia perfecta, apesar que nuestra madre nos abandono.

Alice PV:

La fiesta era aburrida, pero me alegraba saber que mis niñas tenían un lindo vestido, ellas se sentían hermosas y confiaban en mi. Mientras veía como Seth jugaba con los demás hijos de los invitados. Un hombre se acerco a hablar conmigo, el estaba coqueteando conmigo, pero yo no le preste atención. Me di cuenta que Lucy me miraba de arriba a abajo.

Cuando la fiesta había terminado, Jasper felicito a Lucy por los vestidos elegidos y ella tomo todo el crédito, pero no importaba eso. Ellos se fueron hablar de negocios y yo ayude a mis niñas a quitarse el vestido y después acostarlas.

-Lucy es una maldita- dijo Jane -Ella no fue que nos consiguió esos hermosos vestidos-

-No importa- les dije.

-Gracias por hacernos sentir hermosa- dijo Leah y me abrazo.

Me di cuenta que Jane nos miro por un segundo, después se bajo de la cama y se acerco a nosotras, ella también me abrazo. Cuando todos estaban en su habitacion y en la cama, decidí irme a mi departamento.

-¿Se va, Señorita?- pregunto Jasper.

-Así es- le dije.

-La acompaño a su casa- el me dijo.

-No hace falta- le dije.

-Insisto- el dijo.

Jasper fue muy amable en acompañarme, cuando llegue, le agradecí y después entre a mi departamento. Mis hermanos estaban dormidos, aunque había sido un largo día, me alegraba saber que mis niños se llevan mejor conmigo.


End file.
